<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween and sick by withga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479179">Halloween and sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withga/pseuds/withga'>withga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withga/pseuds/withga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphie gets sick and Kyla is a good girlfriend. Sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween and sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476539">Halloween and sick</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/withga/pseuds/withga">withga</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My MC name is Kyla and she has a sexual relationship with all the brothers (its the first fic of a series) and is a cis woman.</p><p>English isnt my first language so:</p><p>1. I apologize in advance for any mistakes<br/>2. Please if you spot any tell me so I can correct.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween morning when Kyla woke up with grunts at her side. The sounds came from her boyfriend, Belphegor, and something was clearly wrong if it had gone so far as to interrupt his beloved sleep time.</p><p>	"Belphie?  What happened?" The girl propped herself up on her elbows as she watch him rub his eyes in an (failed) attempt to wake up.</p><p>	"I'm not feeling well. I woke up with an upset stomach and heartburn." Without realizing it, he made a lovely face when he spoke.</p><p>	"Keep lying down and I'll go down and tell Luci that we're going to be in bed today, okay?" The lazy smile and blush she received in response made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>	After wearing a big shirt of one of the brothers, the girl went down the attic stairs, where the couple spent all their free time (and almost always the busy), towards the dining room, where at the big table all of the six brothers were sitting and eating.</p><p>	"You're late. Where's Belphegor?" The older brother had barely given her time to answer before proceeding with his comment: "Today there will be a party at the RAD, if you don't go it will make Diavolo upset.</p><p>	"He'll understand why we aren't going, Belphie is sick and I'll take care of him." She said and then stood next to Mammon, who blushed when looked at her exposed thighs.</p><p>	"So, darling, does that mean that if I get sick too, you'll wear a sexy nurse costume and take care of me?" Asmodeus practically purred as he leaned over and smirked, his trademark at that point.</p><p>	"Asmo, are you without enough partners and want to steal your brothers'?"</p><p>	"Pfft." Even if Leviathan smothered his laughter with his cellphone, it was still audible, making the lust lord sulk with a beautiful grimace."And Kyla just gave a MAGIC dump, to a normie, in the pervert. Kyla 5 x Asmodeus 0". "AND SEND.  LOLOL"</p><p>	"Leviathan, I already told you to stop exposing everything that happens in the house to your followers." Lucifer frowned, making his expression marks apparent. "And Kyla, you and Belphegor can stay, but make sure he gets better soon. And tell him to leave hickeys in less visible places, I don't want to see his marks when comes my day with you."</p><p>	"Yes, Luci." Right after pronouncing the affectionate nickname, she ran up to escape the lecture, not seeing the red tone that spread on his cheeks.</p><p>	When she returned to the bedroom, her lover was already sleeping while hugging his cow pillow. His delicate face showed no signs of pain or nightmares, seducing her to spoon with him.</p><p>	(…)</p><p>	The sleeping wasn't real. He had been listening to the conversation at the table the whole time and pretended to sleep to put his plan into action.</p><p>	His brothers, Beel being the exception, don't deserve the angel they had, he isn't even sure if he does. But even if he isn't worthy, he will enjoy every second he have with her.</p><p>	Lately his dreams were filled with Kyla, pregnant with his cub, under him while having sex. Just the memory of it was enough to make him hard and his mouth water. She, while lying there, looked so innocent ... but he knew well how she could be in bed.</p><p>	Deciding not to waste time, he placed his body parallel on top of hers, and enjoyed the view. His shirt not even covered her thighs, her panties showed up and the lack of a bra made her nipples, hard from the cold there, marked against the fabric. He did'nt resist and lowered his face towards them, running his tongue around the nipples in a circular motion and wetting the white cloth that was beginning to become transparent. The low moans escaped her sleeping state, not seeming close to waking.</p><p>	His free hands went under the blouse, carefully removing it and releasing her breasts.  Small shivers spreadover her torso with the sudden contact of the hot skin with the cold air.</p><p>	"Fuck.  You are so hot."</p><p>	His mouth surrounded the nipple of one breast, while the tongue played with the other and left hickeys around. One of his free hands pinched and stimulated the other nipple, and the remaining one simulated penetration with two fingers on her vagina.</p><p>	Within a few minutes she was completely aroused, wetting all her panties with  lubrication and was awoke:</p><p>	"Belphie ...?  What…?  AH!" Her sentence was interrupted when the boy removed her underwear and penetrated it with two fingers, making precise and deep movements of scissoring. "Don"t stop! Please." She was now a mess of moans, grunts and unrecognizable sounds. In a little moment of sanity, she saw the large bulge in her boyfriend's pants with spots of pre cum, it didn't take long and he changed positions. Rubbing herself on his leg while unbuckling and removing his pants.</p><p>	Soon he was lying only in his underwear, his shirt also being removed on the way. She took it out in one quick motion, making the erect penis hit his belly, spreading pre cum in it.</p><p>	When he saw her went down, already knowing what would come, he grabbed the sheets and groaned loudly and hoarsely, his throat aching in the process.</p><p>	Her mouth swallowed the entire length of his cock, sucking the tip and letting the head touch the back of her throat, squeezing and purposefully clenching.</p><p>	"If you stay in this pace I won't last long." The voice came between groans, almost inaudible.</p><p>	"And did I say I it at some point you were supposed to hold on?" She had taken the member out of her mouth to speak, making a pop sound.</p><p>	"I want to come inside you. Watch my sperm in while I push it back in with my fingers, and anything that falls off, you'll suck it clean. You will get pregnant and lactate. Beel will love to suck you dry, leaving nothing left for the cubs.</p><p>	The dirty words only made her more aroused, anxious for the orgasm that was building inside her.</p><p>	He reversed the positions, pressing her against the mattress as he removed her panties and distributed kisses as he went down. It passed through the valley of the breasts, the belly, the mound of venus and finally the outter lips. With the help of his fingers he opened them and licked the inside extension and sucked on the clitoris at the same time that he was penetrating it with three fingers.</p><p>	"Do you like it?" More groans were his only answer. "I am waiting for a coherent answer."</p><p>	"Ah AH, FUCK. I LOVE IT.  BELPHIE AAAAAAAAH."</p><p>	"Coherent, Kyla. Or I will stop."</p><p>	"I love it, Belphie. I love it. I long for your mouth on me, you sucking and fingering me. I feel like crying of pleasure and screaming to let everyone know how good you are to me."</p><p>	"Then scream. Scream to let them know that I am the best, that I am your favorite. That their little brother is the one who fucks you the best."</p><p>	Moans and friction sounds echoed throughout the house. Kyla's screams grew louder as she longed for an orgasm. The one that arrived as soon as Belphegor fingered her with all his fingers and arched the ends inside it, reaching a point that drove her crazy while she came.</p><p>	After catching her breath and raising her eyesight, she saw the face of her beloved covered by her pleasure, running down his chin as he ran his tongue in order to have every last drop for himself.</p><p>	"You can lie down still and leave the rest with me. I'll fuck you until you forget your own name."</p><p>	Keeping his word, he spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders, guiding his aching member to her tight, swollen entrance.</p><p>	 Fucking her as strong and hard as he could, his hands closed on her breasts and squeezed, hearing painful moans in response.</p><p>	"Belphie, you're so hard inside me and you're going so deep, I can feel you in my womb." The answer came in the form of bites and hickeys spread over her torso and thighs. "No marks.  In 3 days it's my time with Luci, he doesn't like it."</p><p>	"But you like it, I don't care about him. We all accepted this relationship knowing that we were going to share you, it's up to him deal with possessiveness. And your next two days will be with Beel, he doesn't care."</p><p>	The thought of her with his twin made him speed up. He was trying to hold his orgasm on, but it was difficult. Fuck. They were so lucky to have her. The sweaty face with hair stuck on the sides, the plump and pink lips, and the beautiful body full of purples and reds marks that proved she was his.</p><p>	It didn't take long and he came, filling her with semen and keeping it inside with his member. He pulled her up, both moaning with the movement, and settled himself on the bed, hugging her and covering them both with his blanket. Never coming out of her.</p><p>	(…)</p><p>	He woke up the afternoon of the same day, the house was quiet, which meant that everyone was celebrating Halloween and they were free from the lecture, even if only for some hours.</p><p>	Reluctantly he removed his cock, left the warm bed and puted on some clothes, when he opened the attic door he found a plate with food, drinks and a note:</p><p>	“Humans cannot go long without eating, especially after so much exercise. I separated what was left after Beelzebub ate almost all of it.<br/> PS .: no matter how many marks you leave, I will cover them with mine and make her scream until she interrupts your sleep.<br/> Lucifer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>